


Marking

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: sambrady + biting and leaving hickies in places? (or just one of those, whatever works). Thanks in advance. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marking

Brady presses his finger against the dark bite mark on his neck, hissing a little at the sting of pain that radiates from it. There’s a trail of similar marks trailing down past the collar of his shirt, and, if he were to pull the fabric up, sinking down below waistline of his pants. 

“You’re gonna need a scarf for your interview,” Sam murmurs, wrapping his arms around Brady from behind.

“I wouldn’t if someone wasn’t such a vampire.” Brady meets Sam’s eyes in the mirror, watching as dimples pop in his cheeks. 

“Hardly a vampire. Just a little possessive.”

“Just a little bite-y,” the blond teases, turning in Sam’s hold. 

“I like knowing people can see. Can take one look at you and know you’re mine.” 

Brady laughs, rocking up on his toes to steal a kiss. He nips his way from Sam’s mouth, down his neck, settling at his pulse point to suckle at the skin there. Sam groans, hands going tight as he tugs Brady closer; his breath turns to light pants and his eyes are closed when Brady finally lets go. 

“Mine,” Brady growls against the mark, and he delights in the shiver that runs through his boyfriend. “You better be ready, Sam. You’re not the only possessive one in the relationship.” 

With that, Brady slips out the door, calling a goodbye just before the front door clicks shut. Sam touches a single finger to the still-wet mark, shuddering as his cock twitches at the flash of pain/pleasure that shoots through him. 

His phone vibrates in his pocket, tearing his attention from the hickey on his neck.

_B: No coming today. Not for me, not for you. Not until I get home. See you at 5._

Sam groans, knowing he’s going to need a cold shower before he goes anywhere today. Five o’clock is a long time off.


End file.
